villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekrozoth (Legends Online)
|type_of_villain = Cataclysmic God Wannabe}} Zoth Nekronan, best known as Nekrozoth, is the overall main antagonist of the MMO RPG Sci-FI Fantasy game ''Legends Online ''as well as being the announcer/mascot/host of the game. He is the ultimate ruler of the Omega Empire, and a extremely powerful omniversal conqueror that seeks to obtain the Devil's Sum in order to become all-powerful and kill the Hollister, He is the arch-enemy of the Champions (along with Malroc) as he was the very reason for their existence. Nekrozoth is best known for his psychopathic traits and omnicidal goals to become a supreme god and remaking the omniverse in to becoming his personal torture chamber where both evil and chaos reign supreme. Nekrozoth rules his entire empire under a fascist iron fist as part of his evil plans. Nekrozoth manipulates other villains as a means to further his own vile machinations which makes him responsible for most (If not all) of the evil that happens in the omniverse. Nekrozoth often appears in the game orchestrating events ad appears to the player as either a boss or to reward the player. He is the main antagonist of several DLCs, side quests, expansions, but most importantly one of the main villains of the main storyline of the game. He mainly caused the events on the main story, during the Omniversal Wars, the planet Eldor was split into three pieces (Deva, Reva, and Neka), revealing a divine gateway holding a ancient divine power known as the Devil's Sum. Nekrozoth became obsessed with having the Devil's Sum and use it to defeat the Hollister. He is the final boss of the games. Personality He is callous, ruthless, monstrous, immoral, vile and irredeemable creature of pure destructive chaos and evil. He embodies the definition of a Complete Monster, he views concepts such as peace and redemption as laughable for he sees that it does nothing to increase the strength of others. Nekrozoth has a bizarre belief that morality does nothing but prevent others from achieving their goals and fulfilling their desires. This makes him an extremely immoral beings as he would do ANYTHING to accomplish his goals like mass genocide or brainwashing. He relishes on his own glory, dominance, control, and even his own pain making him a masochist. Nekrozoth enjoy meant of causing pain and misery both physically or psychologically is what gave him his reputation of being the most evil being to ever graced the entire multiverse. Nekrozoth's thirst for power is limitless for he has no boundaries to stop him from achieving more power so that he could be the new god of the omniverse and is capable to d the unthinkable to get what he wants. Family, friends, or any form of compassion means nothing to him as he sees them as a sign weakness. Nekrozoth's desire for power and chaos stems from his hatred towards the Prime Alphas and their creation. Nekrozoth desires to bring the destruction of the multiverse so that he could make a multiverse where his creation would reign supreme. He is incredibly sadistic, he would play mind games with his enemies as a way to slowly break their minds and has destroyed many civilization for his sheer entertainment. Nekrozoth is the true mastermind of almost every conflict between good and evil as a attempt to tip the balance in evil's favor. Being the tyrannical ruler of this empire filled with vicious mass murderers and warlords, Nekrozoth serves as the most evil and diabolical of them all for his lack of moral standards or codes for his actions and his unpredictably dark nature. Unlike Badlock, Nekrozoth has almost no comedic traits as he does not tolerate nonsense from his minions, though can be comedic in his own right. To him, Life is merely a game and everyone is his toy to break and had make it very clear that his devoted servants are just his mere pawns for him to dispose of if their roles are fulfilled. Nekrozoth claims to be a being above good and evil though despite this it only means he is free to be as malicious and cruel as he likes to be and ultimately revels on the mass destruction and chaos he creates. He often finds names such as "The Creator of Evil" as flattering and amusing. He is extremely abusive towards his minions including his own children as he would constantly wait until they failed him so he could have an excuse to torture them with glee. He has a twisted sense of honor, being that you have to win no matter what either it's cheating or playing dirty. He does not always fulfill his end of the bargain as he finds it meaningless since the person he made a deal with would die anyways after Nekrozoth succeeds on destroying the multiverse. Legends Online Nekrozoth was a megalomaniacal son of a demonic warlord who dethrone his father and took over his empire. He later fused with the evil entity known as the Nekrus and became the God of Evil. Quote Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Demons Category:Satan Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Slavers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Chessmasters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Chaos master Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Game Changer Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Cataclysm